


Don't Let Go

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s01e08 Jitters, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Don't Let Go

“No, Lex, no!” Clark yells, grabbing Lex’s hand with a steel grip.. Lex reaches out to shake him awake. Clark sighs, and pulls Lex close. He’s still mostly asleep. He doesn’t let go.

In the morning, Lex asks what the dream was about. “You were in the plant – with Earl -- on the scaffolding. I didn’t – couldn’t -- save you.” Clark looks as distressed as if that really happened, but of course it didn’t. Clark will always save him.

Just not, perhaps, from sprained fingers. But Clark needs _his_ strength, this time, and Lex would never, _ever_ , let him go.


End file.
